Holiday Fun: April Fools with Zack and Cody
by StormLongbottom
Summary: Cody is ready for Zack to fool him. But will he? And if so, how?


I do not own Zack and Cody. Nor do I own anything Disney or Disney Channel related. There is mature content in this story. If you are not legelly able to be viewing such content, then you should probably be heading out.

* * *

><p>Holiday Fun: April Fools Day with Zack and Cody<p>

It was April Fools Day—Zack's favorite day—and Cody was prepared for Zack to attempt to fool him at any time because that was what Zack loved about the day, fooling Cody. As if _that_ was something hard to do. However, the sun was setting as Cody sat on his bed, and still, Zack had not motioned toward even knowing what day it was. About the second he sat down, he stood back up and looked about his room for a camera.

_Perhaps he has planted something devious in my room and is going to tape me, then pop in and scream "April Fools."_ Cody thought. _That would be a Zack move._

When Cody didn't find anything at all, he sighed and sat back on his bed. "Maybe he forgot," he said with a nervous laugh.

The skinny, blonde boy bent over and unlaced his black Converse. There it was, slightly sticking out from under his bed. A rubber snake. Cody let out his nervous little laugh. He flipped off his shoes, quickly got up from the bed and placed them neatly in a row with the rest of his shoes. Seventeen years of trying to trick him (or maybe fifteen because Zack started April Fools when they were two) and all he could come up with was a rubber snake. That had worked three years ago. Cody shrugged as he picked it up. He wrote it off as him being distracted lately, actually trying a bit harder in class and all.

Cody wasn't prepared for the fright of Zack being right at his door when he opened it to toss the snake back in Zack's room, letting it get lost in his mess. Zack's lower lip pouted into what Cody thought was a fake-cry. Cody just gave a skeptical smirk.

"Can we talk?" Zack asked in a meeker tone than Cody had ever been witness to.

Cody waved the plastic snake in Zack's face. "Seriously?" His bangs fell down in his eyes.

Zack grabbed the snake out of Cody's hand and threw it against the wall behind him with a singular arm movement. His eyes remained locked on a heart-pattering Cody.

The twins moved inside the room. Cody slowly closed the door behind them. He sent a quick text to his roommate asking for him not to come in for awhile. Apparently, he was too busy with April Fools related vague stuff to be back anytime soon.

The two boys squeezed into the twin bed like they used to when they were twelve. Their shoulders brushed up against each other, which, for some reason, was a bit embarrassing for Cody. Zack just sniffed, his head hung low.

"What is it?" Cody asked, unaware of how much care would come out in his voice.

Zack rested his head on Cody's shoulder. "I really thought she was the one." Zack's voice quivered.

"Who?"

It was Zack's turn to blush. "I, um, you know how names escape me, but our date was so amazing. And her eyes."

"I'm really supposed to believe this, Zack." Cody pursed his lips and shifted away from his brother. This was ridiculous.

"Um, Cody. I think there's a reason nothing ever works for me."

Cody slowly turned his head. How could he be so rude? His brother was hurting. Even if it was silly for him to be hurting over a nameless girl. But it was true that he had a rough relationship life-span.

"I lo—" Zack tilted his head and bobbed in quickly. His lips caught a hold of Cody's lips, who, like the living-cliche he was, felt his eyes fluttering shut and puckered up. The kiss lasted only seconds, but it was electric.

Cody licked his lips. They tasted like chocolate. It made him smile.

The twins kept their eyes locked on each other for a fierce moment before they started ripping their clothes off. Zack's thumbs were on the band of his boxers when a tighty-whitey clad Cody grabbed his hands. He rolled himself into a knelling position on Zack's lap. His lips targeted Zack's lips again, but Zack put his hand on top of Cody's head and guided him to his neck. Cody's sweet little kisses against Zack's neck vane made a uncut boner pop out of the boxer hole.

_No wonder he's always horny,_ Cody thought. Cody was cut, and Zack was not. That was how his parents would know the difference.

Cody kissed down Zack's pecs, licking his nipples, trying to force himself to stay away from that ultra-sensitive-unhooded-glorious-boycock of his brother's.

_Shit. Shit. Shit! What am I doing?_

The thoughts quickly dissipated when a pair of hands rubbed lightly on his butt cheeks. That struck the magnet that brought Cody's lips to Zack's penis. Zack let out a shocked moan. Cody's moist lips massaged over the head of Zack's penis. His tongue licked the very tip. It emitted a drop of pre cum. Cody swallowed it down. Zack giggled.

Zack's penis quickly met Cody's throat, which brought Zack's hands to ruffling wildly through Cody's hair, messing it up.

"I want to fuck you," Zack mumbled.

"W-what?" Cody got a nervous giggle caught in his throat.

Zack just licked his lips in reply.

"R-really?"

Zack nodded slowly and deliberately.

Cody hesitated. His heart was threatening to pound all the way out of his chest. He fell back in the bed off of Zack.

"Come on, Cods." Zack kissed him on the cheek. His hands flat out on both sides of Cody's head.

Cody calculated the risks of letting Zack have his way. There weren't too many risks. The only fear was that he was just messing with him. "Are you serious?" His throbbing cock was making it very hard to focus on bad. Before Zack even answered, Cody rolled over onto his belly and pulled his briefs down. Zack took them the rest of the way off of Cody.

Zack must of taken his boxers off next because he hooked Cody's briefs off of the bed post and covered them over with his boxers. Zack lowered his body on top of Cody's body. His penis went into Cody's crack like a hot dog in a bun. Both of Zack's hands clinched around Cody's hands. His body rocked back and forth, causing his penis to rub back and forth in his crack. The tip rubbed against the small of Cody's back. Cody's hole was screaming for Zack to enter it as the base rubbed against it.

"FUCK ME, ZACK! FUCK ME!" Cody screamed out.

Zack pulled on the back of Cody's hair. He let out a sharp yelp. "April Fools, bro!" Zack snicked. Then, he got up and put his jeans and shirt back on and walked out of the room.

Cody felt humiliated. His brother fooled him and found out his biggest secret. But he was still so goddamned horny. He reached up and ripped Zack's boxers off of the bed post. Rolling back over on his back, he dropped the boxers down on his face and sniffed in the sweet penis stench of them. He grabbed his penis and started yanking on it wildly. With a suck on his middle finger, he got it wet enough to insert into his ass that still cried for something inside of it. Cody came on himself knowing that one day Zack would be back for the real thing.

* * *

><p>I'm planning on doing a full series of these short holiday stories in different categories. I will post links to those stories as I write them.<p> 


End file.
